


I’ll do it for the sweets (and because I want you)

by puzzle_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pretend to be dating, but then oh no you are in love, lil tsunade can sure throw people for a loop, sakura and ino are darlings, tobirama is such a sap? honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: Alternative title - How little Tsunade set her uncles up on a date.





	I’ll do it for the sweets (and because I want you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful PandaFlower's birthday!!!  
> Happy Birthday!  
> I wish you all the best and lots and lots of love!

Madara threw Tobirama a nervous glance, licked his lips and blurted out “Before you punch me in the face, just hear me out!”  
  
Tobirama raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha, usually he just said whatever incredibly idiotic thing had gotten on his mind. This was bound to be either very offensive and warrant that punch, or very interesting. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited “I’m listening.”  
  
Madara jerked his head to the left “There’s a café over there, and they’re giving out free sweets to couples” he said a tad sheepishly, and both of Tobirama’s eyebrows rose as he realized what Madara wanted to ask. “Are you seriously- “ he began slowly, only for Madara to interrupt him “Yes, I know, could you please pretend with me? They’ve got many different kinds and Tsunade wants to try their Totoro tarts.” From her perch on his back, little Tsunade grinned brilliantly at her uncle “And the sakura mochi!” and looked at him with pleading eyes. Hell, they both looked at him with pleading eyes, like they had never had candy before.  
  
With an amused sigh he said “Alright, let’s go. Can’t leave you without candy, if that’s what you want.” He watched as Madara and Tsunade cheered and grinned at each other.  
  
Tobirama wasn’t entirely sure how they had gotten from following Tsunade’s instructions on what couples were supposed to do, to discussing wedding arrangements with the couple on the table next to them.  
  
Sure enough, he knew they had all ordered their sweets, and then Tsunade insisted that the two of them switch places so she could sit alone, so he was left with Madara on the small cushy couch. “You should hold hands!” she informed them cheerfully and quietly. Tobirama was suddenly a lot more nervous about this whole idea. He glanced at Madara and found him staring too. He wondered if he felt as unsure as he did. He slowly and carefully took Madara’s hand into his. Madara’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he covered it but exclaiming “I can’t believe that your hands are so cold on this hot day! Here, I’ll warm them.” he continued and took Tobirama’s other hand too into his and held them. Tobirama’s lips twitched in amusement and he replied “Well, you know how it is; I’m cold 90% of the time, so…” he shrugged. Madara’s hand was really warm in his and Tobirama secretly relished in his touch.  
  
They made some small talk and despite their best efforts. That’s a lie, that’s a blatant lie, they both loved getting a rise out of the other. So despite their best efforts they got into a small argument about the pronunciation of one of the desserts while Tsunade watched them with a happy smile as she sipped her drink.  
At some point between receiving their drinks and desserts Tobirama noticed that Madara was rubbing circles with his thumb on his hand. Tobirama found it soothing and very pleasant. It also fed into the flame of affection that usually sat in Tobirama’s chest. If you asked him why he liked the Uchiha, he’d say he had no idea. If you asked him again, a bit more insistently, he could talk for hours. But one had to be at least level ‘known him for ages’ in order to unlock that conversation.  
  
Still, the day progressed smoothly; playful banter and tasty sweets were exchanged. Tsunade babbled about her two friends, the ones Izuna had dubbed Snakey and Shouty, but whose names were actually Orochimaru and Jiraiya.  
  
The couple on the table next to them – two young women - was giggling about something and the blonde one was carefully feeding the pink haired one sakura mochi.  
  
Madara smiled in amusement but quickly became flustered, when Tsunade commented that that was such a couple’s thing. He shared another look with Tobirama and both of them finally noticed how they had leaned into each other. Tobirama’s cheeks gained a rosy tint, while Madara’s face got noticeably redder. With a hand that was not shaking only through sheer willpower Madara offered a bit of his dessert to Tobirama.  
  
Tobirama blinked at him once, then slowly took a bite from the delicious sweet and again leaned back on Madara. He was going to savor this closeness for as long as he could, and, from what he could tell, Madara wasn’t exactly uncomfortable with this. In fact, he still had not stopped rubbing circles on his hand. This made Tobirama both very glad and saddened, because all too soon it would be over and they would go back to… whatever it is they were to each other.  
  
It must be noted that Tobirama was very interested where the hell his little niece was getting her information about couples, besides her parents.  
  
“So can we go later to look at dresses? I want to have the cutest dress for your wedding!” Tsunade asked with a wide grin.  
  
She certainly knew how to throw people for a loop…  
  
Thankfully a squeal from the table next to them covered for the fact that both men choked in surprise. They shared a panicked look - this was maybe more than they bargained for yet. Before they had a chance to respond, the blonde on the table next to them got their attention “Hi there! I couldn’t help but overhear!” she began delightedly. Shifting in her seat to look closer at them “This is wonderful news, congratulations!” she continued grinning with excitement. Her girlfriend laughed “Ino, introductions first! Hi I’m Sakura and this is my girlfriend Ino. Congratulations to you two!” Tobirama and Madara thanked them politely, if a bit (lot) baffled by the interest. “So how long have you two been dating!” the blonde asked eagerly.  
  
“Two years-“ blurted out Tobirama, while at the same time Madara said “two weeks-“ and Tsunade quickly helped them out by cheerfully adding “-from now is their third anniversary!!!’ she smiled beatifically at them all, while Tobirama and Madara quickly recovered from the deep end they had been thrown.  
Tobirama coughed and said “Ah, yes, my fiancé is very excited about our anniversary, as am I, of course.” he looked at said ‘fiancé’ with a small gentle smile. Madara’s entire face was red now but he stuttered an embarrassed “I’m just so happy that I can’t help it” he laughed sheepishly and quickly took a bite from his dessert to avoid talking more.  
  
“Ino!” chastised Sakura “You can’t just ask them that! It’s personal! Sorry about my girlfriend, she too got very excited cause you see-“  
Here Ino continued “I plan weddings, you see, so professional curiosity! If you haven’t begun yet, I’d like to offer my services.” she continued and handed a business card to Tobirama. On it was the name Ino Yamanaka – wedding planner.  
  
Ah. That’s how it happened.  
  
Still they were just casually discussing this fake wedding, Ino insisted on at talking them through at least the initial things, even if they decided to find another person to help them. Tobirama was still off balance from the topic, but both he and Madara had recovered, and he had to admit that once they began the discussion it was enlightening, to say. For instance – he didn’t know that Madara liked tulips, and so made a note to make sure a bouquet of them would accidently-on-purpose make its way to him. If Madara was thinking the same thing about the peonies that Tobirama liked, well, he had no way of knowing.  
When they were discussing the possible flower arrangement on the tables, Tsunade insisted they also have daffodils somewhere, because they were very pretty. Personally, Tobirama agreed they were a lovely flower. Madara thoughtfully suggested calla lilies, and when asked to explain just blushed again and stuttered that they reminded him of Tobirama.  
  
“Magnificence and beauty huh,” Ino hummed and looked Tobirama up and down, “yeah, I can see that” she grinned at them and Madara nodded at her seriously. Tobirama for his part raised an eyebrow, but the corners of his lips twitched in amusement. He was rather flattered that Madara thought that of him.  
“No worries,” Ino was saying to Madara, “this is a big day and there’s nothing wrong with telling other people how much you love your soon to be husband!” she grinned again and clapped her hands.  
  
Swallowing his hesitance Tobirama offered “Maybe add some gladioli too? They, um,” nervousness made him stutter, what if Madara didn’t actually think that, but was just playing along and there was nothi- he quickly terminated that train of thought and continued “They describe my fiancé rather well.” Ino hummed again and switched her gaze back to Madara, who had at one point just put his arm around Tobirama. “Strength of character, honor and conviction, huh?” she nodded then grinned at Madara.  
  
“Fits your hairstyle too!” and then added when he opened his mouth to protest “which you are totally rocking by the way! Right, Sakura?”  
  
The pink haired girl agreed immediately “Seriously, it looks amazing! I bet it’s so soft too!” she said with a wink to Tobirama, who previously had not touched Madara’s hair but agreed with her completely. Madara huffed and shook his head, embarrassed by the attention, and a strand of hair fell over his face.  
He glared at it as if it had insulted him personally, Tobirama noted in amusement and reached to carefully place it behind his ear. His hair really was silky, he marveled for a second before he let go and found Madara staring at him intently. Something passed between them, like understanding or- The sound of a camera startled them.  
  
Ino had taken a picture of them.

“Ah, sorry, you just looked so cute that I could not resist”, she smiled apologetically, “besides, you can add this to one of the photo albums, it is a lovely picture!” and the picture that she showed them was indeed something Tobirama though he’d never see. It was him and Madara, leaning on each other in a half hug, both staring intently at the other.  
  
Surprisingly it was Madara that spoke first “Thank you, we appreciate it” and smiled at them. It was a happy smile, the corners of his eyes crinkled, joy radiated from his expression. If Tobirama wasn’t in love before seeing that smile, now he was done for. Completely and irrevocably in love.  
At that moment Madara looked at Tobirama and his eyes widened at the unfamiliar expression on the white haired man’s face. It was… it was like he was looking at someone precious.  
  
Tobirama heard distantly Sakura say “C’mon love, they’ve gotten very cozy, let’s stop bothering them for the moment”.

  
Getting out of the café later is a bit of a blur to both of them and if they’re still close to each other and holding hands? Well, that’s their business.  
  
They went to one of the parks so little Tsunade could run and play (and not overturn the house when they returned her to her parents later). Looking at their clasped hands, Madara opened his mouth to say something either brilliant or very stupid, but before he could a familiar voice drifted from nearby.  
  
“Ino,” the speaker began hesitance dripping from their voice, “when we were in that café I, um, I will understand if you don’t feel the same way, because I cherish our friendship very much but” she stopped unsure, and Madara and Tobirama discreetly turned to look in their direction.  
Sakura took a breath and blurted “I really liked calling you my girlfriend and, and I think I love you!”  
Ino stared at her for a moment, speechless. Then she blushed and mumbled “I think I rather like that too…” taking her hand into hers she asked with a hopeful smile “Let’s have dinner later?”  
Sakura smiled back at her “I’d love to.”  
  
Madara turned to Tobirama and said awkwardly “Well, that was unexpected…”  
Tobirama’s lips twitched in amusement “Who would have thought.”  
“Excellent!” clapped her hands Tsunade startling them, “Now it’s your turn.” She looked at her uncles intently. Madara stuttered, while Tobirama coughed “I don’t think-“  
“I can pick you up tomorrow at seven?” Madara blurted and looked as surprised as Tobirama felt.  
“That sounds good.” Tobirama replied after getting over the initial shock and smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can catch Izuna later howling with laughter as Tsunade delights in telling the story to everyone
> 
> this was a delight to write, that i can assure you


End file.
